The Paths We Choose
by MephilesKira
Summary: What happens when a trick of fate ends up replacing the ones we know? What happens when their "fate" is in control of us? OC story.
1. Chapter 1

This is the disclaimer of this story. I do not own anything within this story. It is all up for free use. Even my OC(s).

In this story it will revolve around my OC and Naruto himself will not be in here. Why? Because an OC is moldable. Not a premade character. Nobody will say it isn't their personality or such if they do something... wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer is in the first chapter)**

.

I groaned as I heard the names of the two who would be on my team.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

I could tell this wasen't going to be well in the future. I looked at the girl.

Sakura was a 12 year old girl. She had long pink hair, her ninja headband tied around her head vertically with a red cloth. She wore a red dress, dark blue shorts, and the sandels most of us wear, and had emerald green eyes. Sakura is a complete fan of Sasuke. She always went around him like the moon to Earth. I can't tell if she really is in love or just puppy love.

Next was Sasuke Uchiha. He had hair that stuck up that was pure black, coal colored eyes, a blue shirt with a high collar, white shorts, the ninja headband on his head and of course the sandels. He was rather quiet and never said much. But, that was likely because of what happen when he was six years old. He looked up to his brother Itachi. He loved him and wanted to be just like him. When he was six that was all he cared about. Until one day Itachi Uchiha slaughtered everyone. Well everyone in his family. Only Sasuke was left alive. Everyone else was dead. Pretty sad story. People probably say he is spoiled but, I know better. After seeing the amount of work he shows he is despreate to become a ninja. He was the best in class.

Then there is me. Pathetic old me. I looked at the reflection at the window next to me. I had pure black hair which was a bit long so it covered the headband but, you can still see glimpses of it, grey eyes, a light green scarf, a blue long sleeve shirt, brown pants, sandels, and of course my hidden headband.

My life is a rollercoster so get ready for a long one.

I was orphaned at birth so I hae no parents, no orphanage would take me so I had my own apartment at a VERY young age, no matter who I meet I am avoided like the plauge, every adult glares at me and shoos kids away from me, and I have the frickin Hokage himself visits me. He does give me an allowance, which has rent and such taken from it, and I have to survive with it. When I was young I blew it all and suffered with hunger. Over the years I learned to save the money and asked questions to the Hokage. He answered them of course and knew a lot of things. I didn't bother asking if he knew my parents. After I learned he was Hokage I knew he is very busy. To lead an entire village would be stressful so I asked less questions after that. He needed as much time to work as he is the leader. Then that lead to the unaswered question. Why am I so important? Obviously I am because the Hokage himself checks on me. So why? He told me when I am older and that was it. I didn't ask again because I knew pestering him would just annoy him.

It wasn't until yesterday I learned why. I was the Jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. You probably wonder what in the world that means. Well around 12 years ago a demonic fox the was taller than all the buildings in the village attacked. It killed hundreds of ninja. Until it was killed by the Fourth Hokage. That was a lie. The demon couldn't be killed. So in order to stop it he sealed it away in a baby boy. Me.

You also wondering how I learned this. Yesterday I... failed my ninja exam. I was ready to give up when one of my two senseis, Mizuki, decided to take pity on me. He was always nice in the Academy. He acted a bit unfairly because of this but, Iruka-sensei would decide to agree since he was in control.

The test was simple I had to steal a scroll from the Hokage Tower and learn a jutsu from it. I simply used a transformation jutsu to disguise myself as a mouse and steal it. I manage to learn the first jutsu on the top which was Shadow Clone Jutsu. I was unsure for truthfully I am near useless in the normal clone jutsu. When I tried I managed to make a few. Then Iruka-sensei showed up. He told me that I had broken the law by stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I told him I was told to do this from Mizuki as a test. He was unsure at first but, then Mizuki-sensei attacked us.

Apparently he wanted the scroll from himself, for it contain forbidden powerful jutsus. He told me about the fox. I couldn't believe it. After all these years I got the answer. The answer of why I was given such hated looks. The answer of why I cried myaelf to sleep when I three to seven. I had the demon inside me. Of course he claimed I WAS the demon itse;f but, Iruka denied it.

I knew Mizuki would kill us. Iruka was wounded, and I was just in the Academy. So I used the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Some used the Transformation Jutsu to disguise themselves as Iruka and ran around to distract him. Iruka and I escaped in the madness. The clones sent izuki running in circles until the rest of the village's ninjas found him and killed him on the spot. For learning a powerful jutsu and help in stopping a traitor I was given pardon and a headband to become a ninja.

That is my life story in a nutshell.

The classroom was a little noise. I sat next to a kid from a dog clan who just got a puppy today as a familiar of sorts. Makes sense he'd get the puppy now. Dogs only live up to twenties years at max if they are extremly lucky. Twelve years if they aren't lucky.

I just closed my eyes and decided to try and get some sleep. The night before was too insane for my taste.

.

.

I yawned as I woke up. I looked around to see an orange light fill the room. I began to panic. Did I sleep all day!?

I turned to see Sakura and Sasuke still here very bored looking. I blinked a bit as I stared. Sakura noticed me awake and confused.

"Our sensei still isn't here!" she said loudly.

"But, our team assignments started in the morning." I said blinking.

"I know! Even Iruka-sensei left!" she complained. Thankfully being in the otherside of the room didn't have hurt my ears much.

The room went back to silence. After a bit we heard footsteps. We all looked up to see a man walk in. He seemed very surprised.

"After this long I'd expect a prank of sorts." He said. He had white hair that seemed to defy gravity, common Jonin gear, a mask covering his lower face, and his headband cover his left eye. "Meet me on the roof."

.

.

We all sat on the top of the roof. The man gave us a lazy look. "Well introduce yourselves. You know, you names, likes, dislikes, and such." he said.

"Can you start? We don't even know anything about you!" said Sakura.

The man sighed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are not important. I'm not telling you my dreams. I also have many hobbies." Kakashi said.

"All we learned was his name." Sakura muttered.

"You first." he said pointing to her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! I like..." She giggled a lot. "My hobbies are..." more giggles. "My dream is..." how much will she giggle? "And I hate people that get in my way of my dream and loud annoying people." she finished. After hearing the last bit I found it far to ironic.

"Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes or dislikes. I don't have a dream but, an ambition. I want to kill a certain man." Sasuke said darkly. Something tells me he'll be the badass of our group.

"Now for you." he said looking at me. I swallowed.

"My name is Daichi Kita. I like sweet food and occasionally spicy foods. I dislike failing espesially when I know it is going to happen," which is usually all the time," my hobbies aren't really important and my dream is to help the village as much as I can." I know they hate me but, I can at least help them in some way.

"Alright then. Now that introductions are out of the way I suppose what the agenda is. Tomarrow you will be doing suvival training." said Kakashi.

"Survival training? But, we already did that in the Academy!" said Sakura.

"This isn't normal survival training. Your surviving againts me." said Kakashi. We all went silent. Three genin barely out of the Academy againts a Jonin? That isn't possible. Even if we were all prodigies we would still lose. God this is horrible.

"If you past the test you become actual genin." said Kakashi.

"What!?" this time I said it out loud. "But, then what about... the Academy was to get rid of the weak wasen't it?" I asked as it dawned on me. Kakashi's nod only cased what little blood in my face to leave completly. Oh god. I barely left the Academy out of pure LUCK! I don't stand a chance.

"I shouldn't tell you this but, I should tell you that you only have a 33 percent chance of passing. 66 percent in failing." said Kakashi. We all went quiet. Oh son of a- wait.

"That's 99 percent. What is the 1 percent?" I asked nervously.

"Death." said Kakashi with an eye smile. I regret asking. So we know how difficult this test is if there is a chance, even a small chance, of death. Dear lord I am screwed over.

"So tomarrow you have to be at training ground 7 at five in the morning. Don't be late." said Kakashi. He was obviously enjoying our discomfort. "And don't eat breakfast. Unless you want to throw up."

.

.

I didn't even bother breakfast. Both the being told to and being too nervous stopped me. I just ignored the hallowness of my stomach. Sasuke seemed to already be there and i twas only a minute of getting there Sakura showed up. She like me had a bag filled with weapons. Diffrence is I sewed on a lot of these on my sleeves and pants legs with kunai and shuriken while she had a bag. I kinda regretted it seeing I felt a lot heavier.

It wasen't long until I fell asleep.

"Well isn't this cucte." said Kakashi.

I snapped awake to feel weight leave both my shoulders. Aparently all three of us fell asleep from being awake early in the morning and fell asleep. Also we were next to each other and I was in the middle so their heads fell on my shoulders as we slept until Kakashi woke us up.

We all moved from each other rather red. (Sasuke just a faint shade of pink)

"Well ignoring the blackmail fuel." said Kakashi. "This test is rather simple. It is currently ten thirty in the morning. You have an hour and a half to get these bells from me." said Kakashi holding two bells and putting an alarm on the log in the middle of the training ground.

"But, sensei! There are only two bells!" said Sakura.

"Exactly. Can any of you figure out why?" asked Kakashi.

I tried to think about it. Now I can think a bit but, I failed the Academy test a lot of the times (mostly because they offered an early release for the last three years). I was mainly focused on trying the Clone Jutsu but, failed. So I never got to study much for the paper exam. But, now I had time to focus now that I am nearly a shinobi.

We fail if we don't get a bell right? So if there are only three of us and two bells that means.

"One of us fails." said Sasuke scowling.

Wait... what?

"That is right Sasuke. You have a question Daichi?" said Kakashi noticing my expression.

"Yes. Aren't we suppose to be in a team of three?" I asked. Isn't that how the teams are suppose to be?

"Yes usually but, the sensei can easily remove a teammate who isn't working well with the others. So teams of two are possible." said Kakashi. I got to stop asking questions. I am just to make myself insane.

"Now then start."

Sasuke and Sakura reacted quickly by hiding instantly. I reacted slowly and my eyes widen in realizing we are starting.

 **Where should I go?**

 **The trees?**

 **Or the Bushes?**

 **Vote on my profile or comment the answer. If no vote is received by June 25 Daichi will do neither**


End file.
